1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved weaponry signal apparatus arranged to provide signalling and alerting of other hunters of the presence of other individuals engaged in the sport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various firearm safety apparatus is utilized in the prior art to ensure safety in association with firearms. Annually, hunting deaths and injuries are resultant due to lack of knowledge of opposing hunters of the presence of such opposing hunters. Firearm safety apparatus in the prior art, however, has failed to completely meet this need wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,644 to Laing for example utilizes a firearm safety apparatus to provide an audible alarm when the safety is in an off position and the weapon is ready to fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,713 to Hagle sets forth a trigger safety apparatus utilizing a signalling structure to include energizable audio and visual signals mounted to a component of the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,692 to Guild and 4,739,569 to Battle set forth further firearm safety devices utilizing signalling structure to alert an operator of the safety of an individual firearm.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved weaponry signal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing signalling of opposing individuals of the presence of the individual hunter and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.